When planning a journey, an individual may make arrangements with a number of businesses or services within the travel industry. For example, an individual may book an airline ticket, make hotel and car rental reservations, and the like. Oftentimes, such related businesses, which operate within the same broad industry, do not share customer activity information due to, for example, privacy and security concerns, business competition, and the like. As a result, when the individual's travel plans change, s/he generally has to separately contact each business or service (e.g., the airline, hotel, car rental company) to make the appropriate change to the reservation or arrangement. This may be a cumbersome and time consuming process for the individual to undertake, and a failure to contact even one of the businesses or services may result in great inconvenience and cost to the individual, and may even lead to a loss of profits for the uninformed business. For instance, if a planned journey is postponed, but the individual forgets to inform the hotel of the later arrival date, the individual may arrive at the destination only to find that no rooms are available at the hotel or that the cost of staying at the hotel has sharply increased.
Thus, what is desired is a backend solution for automatically communicating among businesses/services when events are detected at a particular business that reduces or minimizes customer involvement while also respecting the customer's privacy rights and satisfying business competition concerns.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.